A Letter Before I Go
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What would you do if you found your time on this earth counting down? Would you run in fear? Would try to reach out to the ones you hold dear?Marlene McKinnon knows her time is short and her thoughts turn to her boyfriend of a week Sirius Black. She knows that she won't be able to contact him in time so there are some things she has to get off her chest.


**Hey everyone. Here is a story for the July Event Going Postal on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments). For section one I choose to write a letter fic. This is my second time writing for Marlene McKinnon. The story is pretty dark and it mentions death of a character. I hope that you all enjoy this story and I hope I did justice to Marlene McKinnon.**

I blinked the tears out of my eyes as sat down with a pen and paper in my room. This was the most hardest letter I had to write in my whole life. I looked down at the blank page not knowing how to start. How did you tell the person cared about the most that you were leaving to protect them? How did you let them know that it was all for the best?

"Marlene hurry up," called my father from downstairs. "We have to go before they catch up."

I sighed. This was hard for me. Why couldn't he see that? I sighed as I started to write the letter that would change everything for the on most important person in my life.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I'm writing this to let you know that..._

That what? That Voldemort was going to go after me because he figured it would get to you. That would seem harsh and like I was blaming him for the position I was in. I was not blaming him for that. Not at all. I knew that He Who Must Not Be Named would come after me no matter what. But what can I say that would put Sirius at ease?

There was a knock at my door and my mother stuck her head in the door.

"You need to hurry with whatever it is you are doing," she told me in a hurried voice. "Death Eaters were spotted heading this way. We have to go before they get here."

I knew with that last two sentences that left my mother's mouth that we wouldn't be able to get out of there in time. That the Death Eater's weren't spotted heading this way. They were almost upon us. I wrote furiously as my remaining time wound down. I put the letter on my owls leg and let it fly as the door was blasted off it's hinges.

I didn't hear the curse that ended my life as I watched my owl fly off into the night. I went out with a small smile on face knowing that my last words were now heading to the man I had loved.

A few hours later on the other side of Godric's Hollow, in the living room of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black received a letter from his girlfriend of one week Marlene McKinnon. He opened the letter seeing how hastily it was written. He knew that Marlene never wrote anything hastily. And the words she wrote broke his heart.

 _Dearest Sirius,_

 _If you are reading this letter I am dead. I don't want you to be upset about this. I know you are. I want you to know that you made the last few years of my life the happiest years I have ever had. I have been more happy with you than I have been with anyone else. I wish this wasn't the way things ended up. I had so many plans for us._

 _I can I can't help even now picturing us and James and Lily making play dates for our children. Taking them trick or treating when they are old enough. Going to Hogwarts to cheer them on when they make the Quidditch team. I had a whole life planned out for us. Were we would grow old together and be together when we passed. I'm so so sorry that can't anymore._

 _I don't have much more time, Sirius, but there is one more thing I want you to know. I love you, Sirius Black. I love more than anything in this world. I want you to continue on and thrive for me. I love you, Sirius._

 _Your Girlfriend,_

 _Marlene_

The letter fluttered to ground as Sirius let out a desperate cry and raced out of the Potter's living room. He had to see if it was true or not. He had to see her one last time.

 **There you have it A Letter Before I Go. I hope this wasn't too dark for everyone it just kinda popped into my head upon thinking about the prompt that I choose. I hope everyone enjoyed the story.**


End file.
